Telecommunications services are currently used on a daily basis. For example, users may communicate utilizing telecommunications by calling other users, text messaging other users, sending multimedia messages to other users, etc. Unfortunately, conventional methods for implementing telecommunications services have exhibited various limitations.
For example, demand for telecommunications capacity is rising, but revenue is dropping, so simply investing in enlarging a communications network may not provide an optimal solution. Additionally, there is a demand for solutions that may maximize profit and management of telecommunications assets. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.